


Not One for Male Sexual Slurs

by fuego69



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuego69/pseuds/fuego69
Summary: Delphine has a daddy kink.





	Not One for Male Sexual Slurs

Cosima hadn't meant to say it. 

Delphine hadn't meant to get turned on by it. 

It was an accident, really. A slip of the tongue, nonexistent brain-to-mouth filter kinda thing. But if it wasn't the best thing to happen to their sex life. 

Don't get her wrong, she loves their sex life. Totally great, 10/10 would recommend. Having an orgasm is her second favorite thing in the world, right next to giving Delphine an orgasm but... something's missing. 

Delphine is too gentle. Always handling her as if she'll break, constantly searching her face for any signs of pain. And that's not necessarily a bad thing but it's not what she's looking for, not something that'll satisfy her. And she's sure barely getting cured of the disease that nearly killed her doesn't help, either. 

So, like she said, she hadn't meant to say it but if it'll get Delphine to fuck her, then who is she to not use it to her advantage. 

And advantage it is if the blush in Delphine's cheeks is any indication. 

'Ooouuu, that's interesting,' Cosima thought as she noticed the blonde squirming in her seat. 

"Dr. Cormier, are you turned on?" 

"What? No." But the crack in her voice and squeezing of her thighs give her away. 

"No? I don't believe you." Cosima is just teasing her now. 

"Believe what you'd like." 

Cosima saunters over like a predator stalking its next meal and straddles Delphine's lap. The blondes hands automatically go to her waist. Cosima slides her arms around her neck and fists a hand in her hair. She gently massages her scalp until Delphine is purring beneath her. The brunette smiles at her handiwork and grinds her hips into the French woman. She moans and Cosima presses harder. Delphine is gently pulling her down even harder and begins lightly swiveling and thrusting her hips. 

Cosima takes this time to lean down and take the blondes ear lobe into her mouth. Delphine sighs as the brunette sucks and nibbles on it. Through out this entire exchange they have yet to kiss so Cosima remedies that by brushing her lips lightly over Delphine's. Delphine reaches over to connect their lips but Cosima pulls back. She growls low in her throat and the smaller woman smirks. 

"Admit it." 

The blonde clenches her jaw and licks her lips but remains silent. 

'So that's how you wanna play?' The brunette thinks. Alright. She can play that game, too. 

With another smirk she leans down again as if to kiss Delphine and finally end her torture but instead captures her bottom lip in her teeth and tugs. The blonde whines and pulls Cosima's hips closer to her in hopes that it'll persuade her lover to connect their lips but all she gets is a flick of her tongue. 

"Admit you like me calling you 'Daddy' and I'll kiss you." 

The word itself sends a rush of wetness to her sex but she stands her ground. With a final tug to her lip, Cosima releases it. Delphine whimpers in protest but the brunette is leaning down to her ear again and she just wants to smash their lips together. 

"I'll let you fuck me with your cock." 

The smaller woman's offer has Delphine bucking into her with more urgency. She knows she shouldn't accept because Cosima just got cured but she can't stop thinking about what it would feel like to take Cosima, to fill her up and feel her clench around her. Cosima pulls back and looks Delphine in the eyes. She raises her eyebrows questioningly and the blonde nods but that's not good enough. She wants to make her work for it. 

"Say you like it." 

Delphine lifts her eyes from where they were resting on Cosima's lips and stares into her eyes. She gulps and there's a long pause. Cosima isn't giving up and that turns her on even more. She squeezes on the brunettes hips and Cosima can tell her resolve is cracking. She lifts her eyebrows again and Delphine gives in. 

"I like it." 

She doesn't need to say anything more for Cosima to slam their mouths together and the blonde responds with as much desperation. They kiss like beasts, all tongue and teeth. Cosima runs her tongue over Delphine's lips, begging for entrance and the blonde gives it to her. She sucks on the smaller womans tongue until she can't take it and smashes their lips back together. 

"Bed," Cosima manages to sneak out between their fiery kisses. 

"Hm." 

They stand with their lips still connected and stumble through the kitchen, down the hallway and into their bedroom, yanking each others clothes off along the way. By the time they make it to the bedroom they are both naked and only separated from each others mouths to pull off their shirts. 

They remain kissing in the middle of the room, unsure where to go from there when Cosima remembers her promise. She groans at the thought of Delphine using it on her and a spike of wetness shoots to the sweltering heat between her thighs. 

She pull the blonde over to the dresser where the strap-on is at and begrudgingly pulls their lips apart. Before Delphine can protest, she throws the dresser open and shoves in her hand in in search of dildo and harness. When she finds it she's relieved to discover the dildo is already pulled through and ready to strap on. 

She assists her lover in putting it on and the sight of Delphine, naked and lips swollen from kissing makes her even wetter. She reconnects their lips and the blonde starts to lead them to the bed but Cosima has other plans. 

She walks the taller woman backwards towards the chair they have at the desk in the corner of their room and pushes her in it. Before she can sit down to straddle Delphine's lap, the blonde turns her around and yanks her down. She falls back with her back to Delphine's front and Delphine's cock pressed up against her back. She grinds her hips down and her wetness spreads over the French woman's naked thighs. 

The blonde groans and pulls Cosima flush against her so that her breasts are squeezed in between her shoulder blades. The stiff peaks of Delphine's nipples drag across her back and they both moan. Delphine rakes her nails down the brunettes abdomen and leave a red trail in their wake. Cosima hisses and thrusts her hips towards the hand coursing down her stomach. 

She slowly descends to where Cosima needs her the most and she can't help but pant with anticipation with what she knows in waiting for her. When she reaches her destination her fingers are almost immediately soaked. She runs her fingers through Cosima's folds to gather wetness and drags her fingers back up. With the fluid she'd manage to collect she circles the brunettes clit, slowly at first and avoiding the tip but as the smaller woman begins to whimper and moan she increases her speed. 

She had only meant to swipe her fingers in Cosima slit to test how wet she was but now with the heat that accompanies the abundance of fluid, she wants to keep her fingers here, wants to bring her lover to release before she enters her. That is until Cosima speaks up: 

"Please. Fuck me already, Daddy." 

Delphine gasps and with one last firm circle to the brunettes clit, pulls her hand away. A flush of moisture floods to her crotch. Cosima whimpers at the lose of sensation but the blonde doesn't let her go without it for too long. She lifts Cosima's hips and the smaller woman has to grab on to the arms of the chair so she doesn't fall face first. Delphine grabs the head of the cock and lines it up with Cosima entrance. With one thrust she should be inside but she holds back. Although Cosima had given permission, she needs approval. A part of her is still unsure if she should, afraid to hurt her lover but another part of her, a deeper, darker side wants nothing more than to fit into the brunette until she breaks. 

"Are you ready?" 

Cosima can only nod because she's unable to find her voice but when Delphine doesn't move she realizes she needs to give the blonde verbal authorization. 

"Yes." 

That's all she needs before she's pushing the head inside. Even though she doesn't get any stimulation out of this other than the visual, it's enough to have her groaning with Cosima. 

With the tip inside, she pauses, waiting for Cosima to get used to the intrusion until the brunette can stand it no longer and lowers herself further. She only takes it a couple of inches, that's all the hands on her hips will allow, before she pulls up again almost all the way out and drops down, taking the last few inches. 

Only when the backs of her thighs are touching Delphine's again does she release a moan. The heavy pants on the back of her neck encourage her lift up to the tip and down again. The hands on her waist tighten but don't force her down faster as she would've hoped. Delphine is still worried and while the thought makes her chest warm with affection it also frustrates her. 

So when she lowers her hips and doesn't go back up all she gets is a whimper. She's going to have to pull this out of Delphine and this is the only way she can think to do it. Hold back her own pleasure to torment the blonde. 

She discovered early on in their relationship that Delphine took immense satisfaction in bringing Cosima to release before herself. It isn't often that she'll come before the brunette, usually holding out until the smaller woman explodes in her arms. Really, it must take some superhuman strength to have that much self control and Cosima wants to see how much it takes for Delphine to snap. 

When she doesn't move again the hands on her hips get tighter and she knows that she'll probably have marks but she can care less. The thought of Delphine leaving blemishes on her arouses her more and she moans again. Wetness is trailing down her thighs, coating the blondes lap and her clit throbs. She can take the stillness no longer. She grinds her hips over her lovers lap and has to bite her lip to stifle a groan. The object inside her is touching her deepest places and rubbing against her front wall with every swivel of her hips. 

Though Delphine does gulp behind her, she remains unmoving. Cosima huffs at the motionless of her girlfriend. Her patience is wearing thin, her need to come almost overwhelming, but she stands her ground. She already started so she needs to see this through. 

She wracks her brain for anything that'll tip Delphine off. Her mind flashes to the interaction that got them in this position in the first place. With a smirk and a circle of her hips she rasps: 

"Daddy..." 

The body behind her gasps and tenses and for a moment she thinks she's gone too far. She about to turn around and face Delphine (or as much as she can from where she's perched on the blondes lap) to search her face when one of the hands on her hip circles her waist, pulling them flush together and the other rests just under her jaw, forcing her to look straight with the slightest exertion of pressure. 

Delphine's chin comes to rest on her shoulder, her mouth close to her ear. The blonde takes the lobe in her mouth and bites, taking her teeth across it. 

"Tell me to stop if it's too much," she whispers. 

Before she can respond or even nod her head the blonde is moving her hips, thrusting lightly into her and it's the most delightful torture she's ever experienced. She throws her head back, exposing more of her neck for her lover to mark. Delphine eagerly nips at the expanse of olive skin laid out for her to taste. Delphine stays gentle with slow, but deep strokes and every time she pulls back the head scrapes along her front wall. 

They stay like for a few moments before the brunette decides she needs more, needs Delphine to go faster. The arm wrapped around her doesn't let her move, the blonde wanting to control the pace and Cosima aches for her to speed up. Hoping her luck hasn't run out, she rasps out again:

"Please, Daddy, go faster." 

Delphine nips the skin of her neck harshly and growls before pulling back and putting her hands on Cosima's hips once again. 

"Lean forward and put your hands on my knees." 

Her voice is low and husky and the brunette doesn't make her wait long at all before she's obeying and placing her palms on the blondes knees. 

Once she's sure the clone has a firm grip and won't fall face first as soon as she starts moving, she speaks. 

"Tell me to stop if it's too much," she repeats.

She doesn't let Cosima get a word in before she tightens her hold on her hips and begins slamming into the brunette. Cosima breathe stutters in her chest as soon as Delphine starts to ruts into her from behind. The blonde is thrusting hard and deep and she cries out in ecstasy. The head of her cock taps her g-spot on each stroke and she sobs her pleasure. 

"Fuck, Daddy." 

Delphine grunts and picks up her speed, slamming harder into her. She finds herself teetering on the edge, her inner muscles clenching relentlessly on the dildo and she's seeing stars. Delphine can tell she's close by the way her thrusts get harder and harder to make. Right before the brunette falls over the point the blonde delivers one last hard stroke before going still. Cosima whimpers in displeasure and confusion. She had been close to coming and she's angered as to why she stopped. 

As if she can read her thoughts, Delphine drapes herself over her back to pant in her ear, "I want to see your face when you come." 

A rush of heat floods between her legs and she drops her head between her shoulders. She takes 2 seconds to compose herself before lifting herself off of Delphine's lap. They're both equally wet with Cosima's wetness and with the way she's leaking she can't imagine she's going to last much longer. 

She grabs Delphine's hand and yanks her to the bed. She falls back on it and take the blonde with her so she's on top of her. They reconnect their lips and their kiss is fierce, the desperation of them both showing in it. Delphine runs her tongue over Cosima's lips and she immediately give her entrance. They kiss and pull back only when they need air. 

"Get back inside," Cosima pants, still breathless. 

Delphine doesn't hesitate as she lines herself up with the brunettes entrance and sinks in without resistance. She immediately starts a harsh pace, not wanting tease her lover while she's so close. She's close herself, the base on the dildo nudging her clit each time their bodies connect. She groans with the need to come but wanting to bring Cosima with her. She slides a hand between their bodies to flick at the brunettes clit relentlessly. 

"Come for me, mon amour." 

She explodes at her words and Delphine follows after her. It takes a long time for them to come back to themselves and when they do they are breathless. As the last pulses wash over her, Delphine leans her forehead on Cosima's and closes her eyes. She takes deep breaths through her nose and sighs, content. When her arms start to shake from holding herself up, she rolls over and collapses next to the brunette. 

"Wow." 

Even though she's exhausted, that still manages to bring a chuckle out of her. She opens her eyes and turns her head to look at her lovers glazed over eyes. She chuckles again. 

"Oui." 

She reaches over place a kiss on the brunettes sweaty temple. 

"Je t'aime." 

The smaller woman closes her eyes and smiles. 

"I love you, too." 

They are silent for awhile and Delphine's almost fallen asleep when Cosima turns to look at her with a full-mouth grin. 

"We're so doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one a couple months ago but writers block is a bitch. Been forcing myself to get it done but it took awhile. Procrastination is a bitch, too. I think I'm okay with how this came out. Definitely took my time but at least I got this shit done.


End file.
